Gryffindor for the Win
by sunshineandsonnyboy
Summary: After the war there is only two people that seem to satisfy the curiosity of a sullen Golden Boy. FW x HP x GW SLASH WARNING. Pretty OOC not gonna lie, I made harry out like a girly man. xD
1. Chapter one: Hidden Desire

**STORY TITLE: Gryffindor for the Win**

**CHAPTER ONE: Hidden Desire**

**WORD COUNT: 2,973**

**WARNING: Turn back now; this story will contain sex, BOY ON BOY! This means if you can't handle, scram!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so originally I wrote this whole "one-shot" in ONE document, however that made it somewhere around 17 pages and over 10, 000 words. In the beginning it happened to be something just to make me happy since I had stumbled upon this pairing and desired to write something about it, then my friend decided she wanted to read it, so I mainly wrote it for her, but since I spent a little over three days on it and I quite like it I am willing to share it with you guys. C: So, since I am also a reader on her I get annoyed with insanely long chapters because it makes my eyes hurt for some reason, so I decided to split it up into five chapters. Therefore, please forgive the possible awful transitions between chapters and literally no plot line since, in the beginning this was just written for my friend and IS MEANT TO BE A ONE-SHOT. Enjoy you little slash whores like me. ;]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter so don't sue, however this story is mine, but I am making no money from it. (Hopefully just fans xD)**

**

* * *

**

Fred waltzes up to the natural brunette, noting with a smile that currently Harry is under a transfiguration spell allowing him to conceal his identity to outsiders just looking to butt into The Golden Boy's private life. "Harry, not that we mind you working here, but George and I worry about you. We don't like that you feel you have to hide yourself, not that we would mind the extra business you would attract if The Daily Prophet had word that you work here…Joking!" Fred dodges the punch aimed jokingly at his stomach, and instead wraps an arm around Harry's shoulders, assessing that male as he rings up a customer's purchase. The red head can't help but frown at Harry's choice of a disguise, in place of the usual chocolate locks there is yellow-ish blonde hair instead, and his deep sparkling emerald green eyes that Fred loves so much are now a dull hazel. His scar that had always been so prominent is now hidden and his once naturally tan skin is a few shades lighter.

The war had changed them all, Fred had narrowly escaped death, and only after months had he been able to get up from bed. George had lost an ear, but now he grows his hair longer on that side to hide the hole. Harry had broken up with Ginny the second he had the chance, preferring to be by himself while he worked out all his twisted thoughts. The Weasley family and Harry had been pretty shocked when their youngest son declared to them that he had broken up with Hermione, is gay, and is going out with someone from their year at school, not that he was going to share until their little get together this weekend. Hermione had seemed to know for quite some time, and seemed perfectly okay when Harry had called on her later. She was even going out with someone new already.

The party this weekend is just something Mrs. Weasley set up in an attempt to get all her children back home for three days and to just make everyone remember what it is like to be surrounded by friends and family. The news buzzing around says that she is inviting quite a gathering.

"It's times like this that I wish I had someone to go home to every night." Harry murmurs, ringing up a customer's purchase as Fred mulls over his words. The arm that had been previously around Harry's shoulders moved to wrap now around the deceptively slim waist. Even though Harry never seemed to gain weight, he was quite the bundle of muscles, his whole body being trained for a solid feeling under the skin.

Harry turns in Fred's arms, leaning back just enough so he can catch Fred's face. One of those red eyebrows is nestled higher up on the male's forehead in an unmistakably quizzical expression. "I think I might have an idea." Fred looks around the room to make sure there are no customers waiting on Harry to be rung up, before dipping his head and snagging the transfigured males lips in his own. Somewhere along the way of their very passionate kiss, Fred mutters a _finite_, and Harry's transfigured features turn back into his own. The brunette's hands are trapped between their chests, useless unless he wants to push the red haired male away.

Does he want to push Fred away? Harry stands there responding mildly to the assault of his lips, debating to himself. In all reality, he doesn't know whether he wants this to continue or not.

"Harry, I believe there is someone here to interrupt us." Fred whispers in between nips along The Golden Boy's jaw and throat. Harry pulls back immediately, looking around frightened.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. Though…I wouldn't mind you call me next time Harry, when you decide to have another go later on." George smirks widely, stepping up to the other side of the counter, it being the only barrier between him and Harry. The red head is unhappy with the fact that Harry is still so tightly clutched in Fred's arms, and gently winds his fingers into the brunette locks, yanking back so he can see the green-eyed man's face. "I don't like to be left out in affairs that concern you, Harry." The chocolate-locked man nearly tears up at the way the scarred man utters his name. He can barely shiver before another man once again catches his lips, but this time it is George massaging his mouth and tongue instead of Fred.

"Was little George-y jealous of my wins?" Fred hisses out, causing Harry to suddenly remember himself. Deftly unwrapping himself from the red head's arms he backs away from the two, exiting the space behind the counter and edging towards the door.

Tears sprinkle in his eyes as he throws the apron he is required to wear, down on the ground. "I am not a possession; I just wanted someone, someone that loves me." Fred and George come to stand next to each other and watch the departure of the brunette, silently ashamed of themselves for acting as such. Tomorrow is Thursday and Harry only works Saturdays, Mondays, and Wednesdays so they will not be seeing Harry until Friday when they all would arrive at Mrs. Weasley's party.

/

"HARRY, GET UP ME MUM'S PARTY IS TODAY YOU DEAD BLOKE!" Ron yells around the spacious house, noting the warm colors and comfortable atmosphere. He shakes his head sadly, wondering why Harry doesn't have someone serious in his life yet. Of course, Ron is bouncing off the wall to get to the party for his boyfriend is showing up later and Ron is going to introduce him to everyone at the party.

Harry shakes the sleep out of his system and takes a quick shower, noticing when he comes out of the bathroom to grab his clothes; Ron is lying on his messy bed lazily. Thankfully, the brunette had wrapped the towel around his waist before exiting the steamy room. Ron looks up and smirks, turning his attention back to the window to his right. Harry smiles for the first time in two days, the pressing matter of seeing Fred and George for the first time since Wednesday, tonight, is seemingly weighing heavy on The Golden Boy's mind. Moving quickly he gets dressed and brushes his teeth, before attempting to brush his hair, but failing, he trapezes outside with Ron after grabbing his suitcase. They both disappear on spot, apparating to the family home.

Ron looks a little green as he lands in front of a house he has only known for a short time. Ever since Bellatrix and Fenrir destroyed their other one…

Those dark thoughts are suddenly pushed away though, as one of his best friends wraps an arm around his shoulder and leads him towards the house, banishing the looming depression wanting to work him up. The brilliant smile on Harry's face promises for a good night, and Ron shoves all his black thoughts out of his mind, reminding himself he is revealing his boyfriend and he should be concentrating on that. The red head smirks lightly, liking the fact that he had thought ahead and sent his luggage, instead of having to carry it in like Harry.

However, Harry stops Ron short and turns him to look back down the dirt road leading to the front door of the Weasley Residence. "It's Blaise Zabini, isn't it?" Ron just gapes in amazement, for Harry's voice didn't even make it sound like a question, just a statement of fact.

"Er—yeah, how do you think the family and friends are going to take it?" He feels his head drop, and notes that the dirt has been disturbed by feet and a few cars.

"Ron, we all love you, everyone is going to take it fine." Harry soothes his fiery tempered best friend, and smiles kindly, wondering just when the red head had realized his attraction to the dark Slytherin. "So when did you two realize you liked each other?" Harry hears himself asking before he can close his mouth.

"Oh well. We haven't told anyone this, and I did convince the other two that you should definitely be let in one the loop, but Herm is a little worried how it will look if word gets out, do please don't be mad at her and me for not telling you sooner.—"

"Yeah so what is it?" Harry cuts off, too excited at the news to be anything but interested.

"Well Blaise and I got together in sixth year believe it or not, and Hermione knew it when we were going out…she was actually the one that set us up, but then we agreed that we didn't think it would be good to let anyone know we were breaking up since everyone thought we were going to be together 'forever'. So, we decided to keep it a secret, and I saw Blaise with her knowledge, we were more like friends even though 'Mione and I were technically going out, but Blaise and I—woah, it was just…hot—" Ron is cut off by a fit of laughter.

"Oh bloody hell, Ron best of luck to you and Blaise. I actually knew about you two since late sixth year because once I went looking for you and found you two snogging." Harry laughs again and pats his blushing mates back. "Well you should probably go join the family, I can feel them spying from the windows."

Ron laughs too, turning around and letting Harry lead them up the wooden steps to an already open door. Inside they are covered in hugs and kisses, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley each gives them a huge hug, the woman making sure to smear their faces with her pale pink lipstick as she smothers them in kisses. Hermione comes up and gives them each a hug and reassuring glance before tossing her mane of hair in a signal to look behind her. A smile crosses Ron and Harry's face as they see that the man Hermione is now dating is none other than Oliver Wood. "Harry!" Wood rushes forward forcing the brunette into a head lock at his happiness to see one of his best friends.

"Congrats on taming Herm over there." Harry replies, giving the older male a confident wink, Ron nods in agreement, fake choking himself.

Hermione storms over and whacks both of her friends upside the head, stepping back to link arms with Oliver.

"Ow, 'Mione we were only joking!" Ron yowls, and Harry nods his ascent.

"Serves you right for making fun." Hermione chuckles though, portraying she is only kidding. "Oh by the way Harry. Ron and I need to speak to you. Olli I will only be a minute." Hermione flashes him a loving smile, and he literally melts on the spot.

"_**Olli?"**_Harry teases, only proceeding to get himself into a wrestling match on the floor with the other brunette. "Hahaha, okay I gotta go and talk to Ron and 'Mione, talk to you later Wood!" Harry calls, waving lightly. "What's up guys?"

"Yeah, what are we supposed to be talking to him about Hermione?" Ron asks, completely confused as to why he is brought into this too.

"Oh honestly Ron, and you call yourself gay." Hermione is teasing, but there was a note in her voice that seemed a little serious about something. "Haven't you noticed the signs?" She stresses the last word, sweeping her hands out in a 'look around motion'.

Harry implores himself to gaze around the large room, only to find his eyes connecting with two steaming red headed twins. Quickly looking away, he finishes his assessment of the room and decides to look at his feet. "Well that proves it…"

"What Hermione?" Ron asks exasperated.

She holds her head, quietly ashamed at the male standing in front of her. "Your brothers…" Ron looks at them again and cocks an eyebrow.

"What about them, they just look a little pissed is all?" Ron looks again and traces the looks they are giving to Oliver Wood. "Herm, I don't think they like Oliver…but why, they seemed to get along fine with him when they were playing Quidditch?"

"Ron, it's not that they dislike Olli per say, it's more that they don't like him because he touched someone that _they like_—"

"Hermione that is ridiculous, they do not have a crush on you!" Harry just continues to look at his shoes, he can feel the bushy haired girl's stare on him, but he refuses to look up and display his embarrassment, which would give away his knowledge on the fact of Fred and George.

"RONALD WEASLEY, LISTEN TO ME. IT IS NOT ME THAT THEY HAVE A CRUSH ON, IT IS BLOODY GOD DAMN HARRY!" Hermione practically yells, drawing the attention of more than a few people. She blushes scarlet and excuses the three of them to go outside for a walk. Ron is speechless, trying to think of when this little crush had started. "I think they were first attracted to him in second year, but they held back because Harry was really young, so they made up for it by just teasing him and eventually Harry offered to get their business off the ground, don't you think they would be a little bit more than happy since now Harry had access to company affairs, and decisions would now be processed through him too?" Harry stays quiet, preferring to glance back at the quiet house they were making wide circles around. Every few times, he would look up he could sometimes catch a glimmer of one of the Weasley twins, both of them keeping a watchful eye on him. Ron mumbled stuff to Hermione and she would answer to the best of her ability, not really knowing the answer herself. Hermione decides to stop their circling and sits down on one of the swings of the swing set in the backyard. "Are you okay with this?" She tentatively asks the red head beside her, both of them watching the brunette wandering away from them as he kicks rocks. Harry continues to follow the path of the rock as he kicks it, while Ron sits on the swing beside her.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean I got over it when he started dating Ginny, so I guess both my brothers liking him isn't much of a surprise, but I am worried he is going to get hurt…" Ron startles Hermione with how wise he sounds; before she had been struggling to get him to figure out for himself that, the twins had the 'hots' for their best friend. "I mean Harry is pretty sensitive still, he doesn't live with anyone, and he barely has any contact with other people than us when it is just a normal day. I can see that the twin's might be good for him if he was to start liking one of them, but they are like a pair of the same thing sometimes. I am worried that he won't be able to choose, or worse that they would force him to choose, I mean if they love him they wouldn't hurt him afterwards when he chose one of them…would they?" Hermione shrugs, but gathers herself up and walks over to Harry wrapping him in a hug.

"I think you should go for it." Is all she says before hugging him again and walking off back towards the house. She stows worries about Harry in the back of her mind for the moment as her whole mind focuses on Oliver Wood, the man waiting for her comfortably on the couch.

Ron stays on the swings for a little bit, flinching slightly when Harry comes to sit down with him. "Are you mad?"

"W-what oh, no! Not at all!" Ron starts laughing lightly, getting up to stand and hug Harry who follows suit. "I was just worried that you might get hurt, my brother's can be beasts sometimes." The red head perks up when he glimpses a figure walking towards him, and the smile that spreads across his face makes Harry want to light up the whole world. "Harry my only advice to you is don't worry or think too much, everything will work itself out of there are any problems…"

"Go get him tiger." Harry releases the red head from the hug and turns to watch him scamper towards the weighed down Slytherin trudging up the dirt road. As Ron gets closer Blaise drops everything immediately, making sure to place the breakable stuff on the ground softly, before opening his arms to receive his rushing lover.

"Blimey Weasley, I was afraid there for a second that you were going to bowl me over." Blaise nuzzles his lover's nose, showing affection he only portrayed when alone with the man in front of him. Other times it was only a slight peck on the cheek or an arm around the waist or shoulders that gave any hint they were together, but alas, that is how Ron likes it. Because whenever he must join Blaise in company with others he likes to torture the male with brushes of his hand 'accidentally' over his crotch, or by playing with a shirt that already exposes a great deal of his chest, his favorite must have been the time he danced seductively while Blaise watched from a comfortable black leather couch in front of him. Later, when they got in bed it was some of the most spectacular sex either of them would ever have.

Harry smiles lightly, but decides he should pretend he doesn't know who Ron's mystery lover is until the rest of the family knows.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. :D**

**If you refused to read the author's note at the beginning and are utterly confused as to why Fred is alive, THEN GO BACK AND FREAKING READ IT! Dude, it's there for a reason!**

**Anyways reviews/story favs...watches/AUTHOR WATCHES (xD)/and anything else you can think of is great.**

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, also if you want me to write more of this pairing...or you would like to suggest a pairing just send me some messages to my inbox or just write some comments on any one of my stories, I am totally open to suggestions. ;]**

**-**The Miss Muffin. :3


	2. Chapter two: Ulterior Motives

_**STORY TITLE:**_**Gryffindor for the Win**

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_**Ulterior Motives**

_**WORD COUNT:**_** 2,489**

_**WARNING:**_**Turn back now; this story will contain sex, BOY ON BOY! This means if you can't handle, scram!**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_**Okay, so originally I wrote this whole "one-shot" in ONE document, however that made it somewhere around 17 pages and over 10, 000 words. In the beginning it happened to be something just to make me happy since I had stumbled upon this pairing and desired to write something about it, then my friend decided she wanted to read it, so I mainly wrote it for her, but since I spent a little over three days on it and I quite like it I am willing to share it with you guys. C: So, since I am also a reader on her I get annoyed with insanely long chapters because it makes my eyes hurt for some reason, so I decided to split it up into five chapters. Therefore, please forgive the possible awful transitions between chapters and literally no plot line since, in the beginning this was just written for my friend and IS MEANT TO BE A ONE-SHOT. Also I refuse to believe that Fred is dead and this is sort of my AU-ish world where Fred lives but George DOES get his ear cut off...Enjoy you little slash whores like me. ;]**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_**I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter so don't sue, however this story is mine, but I am making no money from it. (Hopefully just fans xD)**

**

* * *

**

After some long introductions, everyone being shown to their rooms, and Blaise distributing the gifts he had brought to show good will towards the family, the party is finally under way, and every hour more and more guests seemed to be showing up. Harry squeezes through another room, looking for a space where he can just stand without being in someone else's breathing space. Noting that the stairs seem to be unoccupied, Harry makes a dash for them, propelling himself up the wooden stairs to the next floor where he can be alone for a little bit.

He happens to be right, for there seems not to be a living soul in the upstairs interior of the house. Sighing lightly to himself he makes his way to his guest room, allowing a little sigh to escape when he finds there is nothing to be jumpy about. Opening his door, he steps inside and shuts it quickly behind him. Worried someone might have seen him come up and would have tried to follow him. The brunette collapses on the bed, not really wanting to deal with people right now.

He is frustrated because all night he has only been able to think of two people. _Fred and George Weasley._ "Harry?" Two simultaneous voices ask from the other side of the door. "We need to talk—" George starts.

"So, we are coming in." Fred finishes.

Harry is too exhausted to deny them, so he lies there and watches the two lean red heads enter his room and close the door. If there was any a time that he admired their features greatly before now, he certainly couldn't remember, but right now he decides to look them over again, from a new perspective.

Fred and George are both tall, and their red medium long hair frames their pale freckled complexion perfectly. Harry had always loved their green eyes. Their personality is great, why hadn't he noticed before that these two wonderful people have a crush on him. "I think I've loved you since fourth year." Harry confesses, causing both red heads to blush profusely. He beckons them over, and sits them on the bed near him. "But I don't know how to choose." A look runs between the two red heads, and they nod hesitantly.

"We're not going to make you,…Ron talked to us, and even though we already knew it, you are too fragile right now and making you choose would just ruin whatever relationship we have." Fred decides to explain, taking to opportunity to reach up and stroke the younger male's cheek.

"So…would you be okay with both of us? I mean I know it would be weird to have a double relationship, but at least Fred and I know each other, it wouldn't be like two strangers trying to share you." George also catches Harry's chin, and pulls it to look at both of them.

"Er—how would that work?" Harry asks, mildly afraid of the answer.

"Just means your body has to satisfy two people at the same time." Fred jokes, earning a punch in the shoulder from George who notices the look of horror on Harry's face.

George rests a calming hand on Harry's leg and draws the brunette's attention to him, "don't worry, Fred was only kidding, all you have to do is enjoy the ride and we will do all the hard stuff, okay?"

Harry just nods, not really sure, what he is getting himself into. An ecstatic Fred launches himself onto the brunette, smothering him lovingly with kisses and nuzzles, George a little bit jealous pulls his brother back a fraction, before laying into Harry's lips, devouring them with animalistic force. Fred just smirks, pushing up Harry's shirt and nipping at the exposed flesh. Both red heads slither down the bed, their heads now hovering over the crotch of Harry's jeans. Fred grabs the zipper with his teeth and pulls down, exposing the bulging fabric of Harry's boxers to both twins. George then takes over, sliding the quivering boy's jeans down his legs and then proceeding to cup the clothed boner. While Harry moans from the attention being paid to his member, another sensation hits him as he stares back at both of the boy's watching him. _"I love you both, so much."_ Fred and George cease their movements, beaming up at him in silent understanding.

Without them Harry would still be holed up in his house, they gave him a job, forcing him to come to work and take care of himself. They were there for him when he broke down after the war, and they had become more than his brothers they were his support, his best friends, and now they are his lovers. They slowly broke down the barrier the brunette had built from all the things he had seen, it was bad enough he watched Fred immobile in bed for many months, fighting for his life a few times. Moreover, he had to see the severing of George's ear right from the deceased Severus Snape's memories, which still replays in his mind over and over again.

However, he is yanked out of those painful memories, and shoved into the reality that these are the two men he had secretly loved, and they are now paying attention to only him. Fred moves to pull down the grey and black boxer briefs, allowing George time to move his hand away before he yanks them down. Harry sighs lightly as he is exposed; one arm had unintentionally moved to cover his eyes, a ripe blush spreading across his cheeks. A hand grabs his hard cock, stroking it up and down lightly, but what surprises him is the dip in the bed beside him. "Open your eyes Harry_, –darling…"_ They both say the endearment at the end, coaxing him to remove his arm from his face and let the moans spilling out of his mouth be heard. "We love you so we want to see you feel good." Fred murmurs huskily into his ear, further arousing all of them. The red head leans in and places a kiss to Harry's mouth, and when he opens his eyes both of them are there, he still feels someone stroking his cock, but when he looks down both their hands are there, one cupping his balls and the other stroking his length. George kisses his lips too and they lie down with him, nuzzling, nipping, licking, and kissing their way around each other's faces.

Harry draws his legs tightly together and arching his back, feeling his orgasm piquing in his stomach. "Ah—CLOSE!" Fred and George just smirk, speeding up their ministrations.

"**I KNOW YOU ARE NOT DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE DOING UP THERE. BLOODY HELL ALL THREE OF YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, IT'S DINNER TIME!"** Molly roars from the bottom of the stares, none of them realizing that the murmur of voices had ceased from downstairs, meaning all not really close friends had left and it was now time for the dinner with family and intimate friends.

"Oh t-that is s-sooooo embarr-rassing." Harry moans, the twins never having stopped working on his member. In the next second Harry practically screams as he comes from the best orgasm he had ever felt. The twins only just covering his mouth with their lips in time to drown out the delicious sound of his excitement.

The brunette tries to calm his heart down as he lies curled up with the two fully clothed men. Both twins had taken the unasked courtesy of cleaning him up by licking the cum off his chest and member (even though they had their wands near and could have easily cast a cleaning charm). After another piercing shriek from Molly Weasley, Harry hurriedly pulls down his shirt, and pats it trying to get out all the wrinkles made by their activity. Next, he grabs his briefs and pants from around his ankles and places them back in acceptable order on his hips. All the while being watched closely by the still very aroused Weasley twins, and finally he checks himself over in the mirror. His usually messy locks of hair look even messier than before, but the certain way they lay make him seem more mature, maybe it is the fact that they had been placed that way by the love displayed by these three people. Fred and George comment on Harry's eyes as they walk down to dinner. "You know you look much happier than you did before." Harry just blushes; having also noticed the spark alighted in his emerald irises.

"Well finally, no one comment or ask what they were doing, they better hope it was only them playing wizard chess or something else." Ron gives Harry the thumbs up, along with an approving smile from Hermione. Something that also surprises him is to see Lupin at the table as well; he just gives Harry a knowing look, but pats him on the back acceptingly. Fred and George sit on either side of the brunette, practically barricading him from others.

Fred mutters under his breath the whole time because Lupin has brought along a very good friend of his who has seemingly taken a high interest in Harry, who just pretends to ignore the glaring match going on between the two twins and the black haired male sitting across from him. The only thing that seems to ease the tension is when Harry reaches under the table and takes both their hands in his own, comforting all bad thoughts out of their head.

/

Later everyone moves to the living room, settling in for some stories to be shared and for people to relax in each other's arms. Harry has quite a dilemma as he stares at the two twins sitting on the love seat before him. Sure he could sit in between them, but there seems no room on the snuggle chair. However, the matter is settled for him as Fred and George both reach out and pull him onto their laps, letting him lie across them. Hermione 'awww's' at them, only causing a major blush to scamper across Harry's face, and start triumphant smirks alighting on both brother's faces.

Harry curls his head against Fred's chest, enjoying the feel of both twins' hands resting almost possessively along his form. Lupin's dark haired friend, who Harry thinks his name is Darren, or something, is watching with unconcealed interest. Fred's lip is curled back slightly, producing a snarl on his face. George pretends not to see the other man and instead takes his time rubbing little circles into Harry's thigh, sometimes getting dangerously close to his member. The brunette can only gape as he realizes George it starting a conversation with someone else while also teasing him. "I'm going to go get a drink." Harry hurriedly gets up before either of the two red heads can keep him down and makes his way to the kitchen, sighing out all the pent up stress he had been feeling. He hears someone follow him, but thinks nothing of it, and grabs the closet drink to him. It just so happens to be a butter beer and he thanks that, for it helps him calm down just the tiniest bit.

"So you are the infamous Harry Potter, eh?" The startled brunette swings around on one foot staring face to face with a very uncomfortably close Darren.

"Er—yes sir, Harry Potter." He mumbles quietly, scooting away from the looming man.

"I see that you have those two red heads under your thumb, quite impressive might I add, since I have no idea what strapping young lads like them are doing with a boy like you." Harry screws up his face, confused at the words since he had turned twenty this year. Then it hit him.

"Are you…uh…gay?" He takes another quick sip of his butter beer, trying to get rid of the awkward silence between them.

"Well aren't you? I mean just look at you, you have two lads, which means cocks if I'm not mistaken?" Darren jokes harshly, making Harry flinch.

"Well, it's sorta confusing but neither Fred, George, nor I is gay…per say. I think this is just a special case because we all have feelings for each other." Darren just blinks softly, his head slightly tilting to the right.

"You mean to say that you guys are only doing this for what…FUN?" Darren hisses, his hands curling into fists.

"If it's not too rude, why do you care sir?" Harry backs up some more, making sure to keep a good distance between him and the stranger.

"'Cause I was thinking of picking up one of the lads or both…Actually the only problem here is you." Harry flinches again, feeling the animosity peeling off this man in waves.

"You're confusing me! I don't even know you!" Darren moves forward in a swift movement, feeling his hand close around the smaller boy's throat.

"You may not know me, but they do! I was someone they fucked in the past, and it was only chance that brought me here tonight with Lupin, I mean after all I am only his friend who he felt pity for because I have no one to spend weekends with. You are the reason they left me. They came to me one day, and spilled their guts, talking about this cute little boy, they had always looked after and since you were growing up they decided it was time to cut off all the loose ends, me being one of them. I was let go without a second thought, and it was because of you—" Darren groans in pain as he feels a stupefy hit his back square on.

"I suggest you don't touch him again,—" Fred growls, waltzing over from the door way to pick Harry up off the floor. Even thought Harry has grown up since Hogwarts, Fred lifts him into his arms as easy as if he is picking up a puppy.

"—We don't take kindly to people threatening our lover." The other red head twin throws his nose up in disgust at the end of the statement, still somehow glaring down at the man on the floor with as much heat as the sun. "We broke up with you for another reason also—you sucked as a person."

The rest of the family stands in the hallway, allowing them to see what is going on, but not having to get involved. Lupin looks a little upset as he stands there when George and Fred, carrying Harry, pass him, however he does touch Harry's shoulder meaningfully.

"Harry dear are you okay?" Molly rushes up and pushes his chin up checking the light bruises that have started to appear on his tan skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little stunned."

* * *

**Well here is chapter two...I guess the author's note for this one is the same as the one before, you can ask me anything, reviews and favs are the best...oh and I take requests. ;]**

**OHHHH! And this is really weird to ask...but fan art or crap of any of my stories would be amazing. :D Especially Animal Instincts since people like that one alot.**

**- **The Miss Muffin :3


	3. Chapter three: Two gifts that bring

_**STORY TITLE:**_**Gryffindor for the Win****  
**

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_**Two gifts that bring tears to a brunette's eyes****  
**

_**WORD COUNT:**_**2,**** 320  
**

_**WARNING:**_**Turn back now; this story will contain sex, BOY ON BOY! This means if you can't handle, scram!****  
**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_**Okay, so originally I wrote this whole "one-shot" in ONE document, however that made it somewhere around 17 pages and over 10, 000 words. In the beginning it happened to be something just to make me happy since I had stumbled upon this pairing and desired to write something about it, then my friend decided she wanted to read it, so I mainly wrote it for her, but since I spent a little over three days on it and I quite like it I am willing to share it with you guys. C: So, since I am also a reader on her I get annoyed with insanely long chapters because it makes my eyes hurt for some reason, so I decided to split it up into five chapters. Therefore, please forgive the possible awful transitions between chapters and literally no plot line since, in the beginning this was just written for my friend and IS MEANT TO BE A ONE-SHOT. Also I refuse to believe that Fred is dead and this is sort of my AU-ish world where Fred lives but George DOES get his ear cut off...Enjoy you little slash whores like me. ;]****  
**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_**I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter so don't sue, however this story is mine, but I am making no money from it. (Hopefully just fans xD)**

**

* * *

**

Fred and George refused to let Harry out of their sight for the next two days of their stay at The Weasley home. The night Darren had grabbed him; Fred and George had lay in bed with him and kissed his bruised neck until he fell asleep with exhaustion.

"Honestly Fred…George, I'm fine, look at me!" Harry gestures to the almost non-existent bruises that have faded sometime during the second night he had slept here, but they refuse to move from their seat on the guest bed. "Lupin took care of Darren, everything is fine."

This is one of the things Harry likes about the twins, for even though he knows exactly what they are thinking, they still try to cover up their worry and other emotions, with action.

George sits against the headboard reading a book in his boxers, while Fred lounges lazily on the other side of the bed, leaving just enough room for Harry to squeeze in between them. "Okay, stay." They both look up at the same time, smiles spreading across their already glowing faces. Harry blushes profusely only having his boxers on, and currently climbing under the covers with two sexually active males.

However, he is pleasantly surprised when Fred and George turn on their side to face him and lay warm arms across him, pulling them all together.

/

"Well bye Molly and Arthur, thanks for inviting me! Blaise it was nice to meet you again, Wood we should get together and play some Quidditch, Ron, Hermione THANKS!" After hugging them all, even Blaise, Harry turns and walks down the porch steps, a little put off that he can't find the twins anywhere before he leaves. Only a few more feet and he will be able to apparate home.

"_**HARRY!"**_ He hears two exuberant voices calling, along with the sound of pounding feet behind him. Harry turns around quite happily, but is unprepared for the onslaught as they tackle him to the ground in a mangle of hugs, kisses, and nuzzles.

"Fred, George, everyone's watching!" Harry whines, catching a glimpse of a very bemused set of people standing on the porch.

"Let them stare." George murmurs catching Harry's lips in a kiss, silencing any more words from him.

"Yeah, but actually this is serious, we have something for you." They both pull back, each holding a closed fist out to him, the back of their hand facing the ground. "We worked on it all last night—" Fred starts again, but then George cuts in.

"—and today, and it is to show how much we are serious about you—" Again, Fred jumps in with what they want to say.

"—So that you would never forget us, and when you are down—" Fred stops and looks to his brother, the last few words they say together, bringing prickles of tears to his eyes.

"_You think of us, and only us, because we love you."_ They notice the sprinkling of tears in their love's eyes and both their free hands reach out to wipe them away. _"Here you go."_ Harry watches as their hands fly open, in them each is one little ball of a fur looking thing. In Fred's hand, there is a lion, probably symbolizing their house Gryffindor that they shared, and in George's hand, there is a Mongoose, which, to Harry, seems to fit the animal personality of Fred and George to a tee. Since they were usually care free and fun loving, but at moments, they can just snap and be very serious. Harry can't even think of anything to say, so he just launches himself forward and wraps one arm around each of their necks, drawing them both into a tight hug.

"They can fly around and talk to you to, also they are just great companion toys, and can be used to call for help when in trouble, they also just follow you pretty much wherever you go, whether you want to put them in your bag or your pocket." George explains happily.

"Oh, you have to name them." Fred chimes in.

"But I don't know what to call them!" Harry cries cuddling the two fuzzy little animals close to his chest. "What are they made of exactly?"

"Well they are robots with a lot of magic surrounding them, handmade by us." George gives Fred a haughty glare when his twin beats him to explaining.

"Hmm, I'll name the lion Rapier, and the mongoose…Holey, okay?" Harry asks giggling delightedly when the mongoose brushes his head lovingly against Harry's cheek. Rapier is already taking advantage of his new master, curling up into a ball in Harry's hand and licking his fingertips every so often to remind the brunette to pet him. Fred and George just nod, each of their hands resting on Harry's leg. "Well I guess I should be going. Don't be afraid to visit my home anytime you want guys. Get Ron to tell you how to get past the barriers on the fire place." Harry feels himself being pulled up off the ground by the two red head's, and as he sees that everyone is still standing out on the porch watching them he blushes again. He raises a hand to wave, but is caught mid way when out of nowhere both twins plant a kiss on his cheek on opposite sides. A smile rises to Harry's lips and he can see Hermione awing from all the way up the driveway where he is standing. "Love you guys." Harry steps back and grabs his stuff, and with two kisses blown to each of them and a very teasing wink, he disappears with a soft 'pop'.

/

"Well Harry do spill, how has it been, have they come to visit?" Hermione practically jumps up and down on Harry's couch in his living room. Ron, a little less excited but interested none-the-less, resists the urge to put a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Blimey 'Mione, let him speak!" Ron chastises, grabbing the back of her shirt and forcing her to sit down again. It has only been three days since Harry got home from Mrs. Weasley's weekend get-away (as it has come to be called), but he is still blown away by all the happenings of what he thought would be a somewhat luke-warm gathering.

"Well, yes…they have visited, a lot, but only when they have time! The store takes more precedence over me!" Harry cries out, startling the tiny sleeping lion and mongoose that are lounging on Harry's shoulders. Rapier in a fuss roars and floats to the more comfortable nest of the brunette's head. Holey just rests his head back down on the boy's shoulder. "Er—sorry for shouting." Harry had been in the middle of making breakfast when the two suddenly appeared from his fireplace. Of course, he has no problem with that, but it shocked him when he thought he had a burglar. "Oh dang the bacon!" Harry rushes back into the kitchen and opens the oven, peering in to find that it is not the least bit over cooked; he caught it in time.

"Jesus Harry, that is quite a lot of bacon for not knowing we were coming over—" Ron stops short and gives Harry a quick once over. "They're here aren't they? Probably sleeping in your bed, eh? That explains why your shirt doesn't fit right and your boxers are a little too big, they're Fred and George's!" For once Hermione had been clueless to what Ron had first started getting on about, but as he finishes his triumphant remark, she puts the pieces together.

"That explains it! I had wondered why you seemed a little more glowy today,…did you guys do it—"

"HERMIONE THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, you're embarrassing me, and no we didn't!" Harry blushes profusely, turning his back on his friends and pretending to have all his attention focused on flipping the pancakes he had just started to make. It is true though, they didn't get up to much last night when they happened to pop in after work, they just ended up staying and one thing led to another and Harry pleasured the red headed twins since he felt it was their turn.

Ron is literally writhing with laughter on the floor, his already flushed freckly face turning an even more outstanding red. "Will you watch the pancakes please?" Harry excuses himself after he sets both of them to making more breakfast since they were seemingly going to be joining too, and he makes his way back to his bedroom to change his clothing. However, as he approaches the hallway after he crosses the living room he sees a stark naked Fred walking towards him, yawning and scratching the pubic hairs leading down to a place Harry had had his mouth on last night.

Even though the sight is incredibly arousing, Harry rushes forward and starts pushing him back towards his room. "Fred your brother and Hermione are here, please put some clothes on hon." His eyes light up at the last endearing word that Harry unthinkingly adds on, and he thoughtlessly complies.

Once safely in Harry's room, the brunette stands on his tip toes and kisses the red haired boy's lips satisfyingly. "Mhm, already at it again this early in the morning?" George teases from the bed, waving them both back over towards him.

"George you're brother and Hermione are here, you two need to please put some clothes on!" Harry whines, tugging on Fred's arm.

"I see you're wearing my boxers—" George notes.

"—And my shirt, like us that much, eh?" Fred teases dipping Harry, somewhat like a dance move, and pecking his lips.

"Oh, do keep them on!" George says it, but the look on Fred's face says they agree.

"Fine, but then what are you going to wear?"

"Don't worry about us, we will make do." Fred reassures the brunette before shoving him out the door to return to his friends. "Oh by the way, thanks for making us breakfast." The red head winks and shuts the door behind Harry.

Now feeling completely bashful, but very light at heart, Harry returns to the two waiting in the kitchen for him. "So, how are they? You weren't sneaking them out the back or something were you?" Ron jokes.

"No, just wondering if I woke them up with my shouting." Harry delivers back, making Hermione yet again 'awww' at the cuteness. _Women,_Harry thinks, _I'm just dating two guys it's not like they should keep falling all over people to know about it or see it._

"Hello bro, haven't seen you since three days ago." Fred jokes as he comes into the kitchen wearing only a pair of Harry's boxer briefs. The brunette can literally feel his hand hitting his face in embarrassment.

"Fred honestly, if you knew we were here, why the bloody hell are you only wearing some briefs?" Ron chastises, but none-the-less serves the man a plate and sits him down at the table in the middle of the kitchen. Hermione fills her own plate and sits down too, trying not to ogle the two as they interact. She watches as Fred yanks on the front of Harry's borrowed shirt and pulls him in for a romantic kiss on the lips. The smile that lights both their lips is one of the sweetest things she has ever seen, but even as she says that, George comes in and takes his place behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and reaching his head around to nip along Harry's jaw before delivering a peck to the boy's lips. "George you too? I didn't know boxers were considered appropriate breakfast wear with company…Here's your plate." Ron hands him two though and gestures to Harry who is currently leaning into Fred's sitting form, giggling at the hands exploring the expanse of his body yet again (this time in the form of tickling). George sits next to Fred and places Harry's plate in between them, before pulling Harry onto both their laps and handing him a fork. Ron sits down next with a little joking roll of his eyes.

The breakfast passes peacefully, Harry starting most of the conversations because of the awkwardness he feels, but Ron and Hermione just laugh, wondering how their friend handles two guys like this. However, life is just starting to get back to normal, and this little surprise is only weaving itself into the fabric. Harry smiles to himself as he gazes around at his friends and his now two lovers. The thought makes him laugh and soon he has all attention on him. "God I look like a whore, having to loves." At first, George and Fred's faces are concerned but when they hear the golden laughter falling from the brunette's mouth they can only smile too.

/

"Bye guys!" Harry hugs everyone good-bye, he now has his own clothes on, but he knows George and Fred left what he had been wearing in his room and they have taken his clothes. Fred being more obvious because he has to steal one of Harry's shirts to replace the one he is leaving for Harry, not to mention he is still wearing Harry's underwear, as well as George who simply just put his clothes on over the boxers he is taking with him.

The brunette does have to admit that the way his shirt clings to Fred's form is arousing, considering that way that the red head's shoulders are broader than his own and he has around a foot more in height over him. "Bye you two, I'll see you at work Saturday." Fred and George both stole him for a very passionate kiss before they left through the floo, Hermione and Ron just gave him another hug and left too.

* * *

**Well here is the third installment of the four chapters of this 'one-shot'.**

**I hope you liked it, for honestly this was a great joy to write.**

**Why don'tcha review/fav-watch/fav author/or suggest a pairing for me to write about.**

**-The Miss Muffin :3**


	4. Chapter four: 3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF

_**STORY TITLE: **_**Gryffindor for the Win  
**

_**CHAPTER FOUR: **_**3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF  
**

_**WORD COUNT: **_**2,864  
****  
**

_**WARNING: **_**Turn back now; this story will contain sex, BOY ON BOY! This means if you can't handle, scram!  
**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**Okay, so originally I wrote this whole "one-shot" in ONE document, however that made it somewhere around 17 pages and over 10, 000 words. In the beginning it happened to be something just to make me happy since I had stumbled upon this pairing and desired to write something about it, then my friend decided she wanted to read it, so I mainly wrote it for her, but since I spent a little over three days on it and I quite like it I am willing to share it with you guys. C: So, since I am also a reader on her I get annoyed with insanely long chapters because it makes my eyes hurt for some reason, so I decided to split it up into four chapters. Therefore, please forgive the possible awful transitions between chapters and literally no plot line since, in the beginning this was just written for my friend and IS MEANT TO BE A ONE-SHOT. Also I refuse to believe that Fred is dead and this is sort of my AU-ish world where Fred lives but George DOES get his ear cut off...Enjoy you little slash whores like me. ;]  
**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter so don't sue, however this story is mine, but I am making no money from it. (Hopefully just fans xD)**

**

* * *

**

The Golden Boy shivers and draws his coat more closely around him, the wind cutting through the air like a knife. The bags he is carrying don't help to keep his hands warm as he tries to carry them without displaying as much skin as possible. Looking around and making sure there are no muggles around, he apparates, with a little pop, to his house. Hurriedly unlocking his door and getting inside the warmth of his walls, he shuts the door a little harder than he means to in his attempt to keep all the cold out.

Warm tendrils of heat wind up his body and move to make him take of his coat. He places the bag in the kitchen and throws his coat on the table, his feet already moving him towards the living room where the extent of the warmth is radiating. There sleeping on the couch and love seat is Fred and George, their red hair shining with the fire they made in Harry's fireplace. Wisps of tears come to the brunette's eyes as he gazes on the scene. His emotion overwhelming him at the thought of finally coming home to someone,…someone he loves. Moving more quietly than before he sneaks over to the two men and goes about kissing them on the forehead sweetly, then like any good person he grabs two blankets and covers them up, all the while smiling to himself.

Harry sits in front of the fire, enjoying the heat steaming out of the small place, his thoughts all swirling around his joy to have come home to the surprise of both twins waiting for him. "_Unh!_" The sound startles Harry, and he turns around to see George stretching luxuriously after his nap, almost like a cat.

"Good afternoon." Harry greets, turning around on his seat on the floor so his back is to the fire. He suppresses a moan of enjoyment as he feels the heat warming his freezing back, along with the faux tiger fur rug under him. George moves to shake his brother awake, getting an annoyed slap to the fingers in return.

"He's home." Is all George has to whisper to get Fred sitting up straight on the couch.

"Harry!" Fred groans, getting off the couch in a way Harry finds oddly sexual. Both twins move to sit on either side of him, their added hit getting rid of the last cold thoughts inside of him. "We've been waiting for you." Harry doesn't reply, knowing that it is just a statement of fact.

The attack starts almost as rapidly as their beating hearts. Fred launches himself down on top of the smaller man, knocking Harry's head into George's lap. Immediately the brunette can feel his arms circle around Fred's neck, pulling him closer. Harry feels the hard on George has with his head in his lap, and he can't help but tease by moving his head back and forth. This causes the red head to groan a guttural moan, alighting a spark in Harry's nervous system.

Fred is already working on getting Harry unclothed, his deft fingers skillfully undo the buttons on his shirt and yank it from his form, while then setting about getting rid of his pants and boxers. Harry arches his back when he feels Fred accidently brush his member as he is pulling off his last article of clothing, his underwear. George captures his lover's lips in his own as he bends down, being careful he transfers Harry's head from his lap to the rug on the floor. He looks up to his brother who is already licking the inside of Harry's thighs, tasting the sweet taste of the brunette's skin and excitement.

Harry's hands scrabble down to tug on the collar of Fred's shirt, wanting to rid the toned boy of that article of clothing. He does the same thing to George, but since he is closer, he pushes it up and get's help from the red head at taking it off. The Golden Boy gasps when he feels a hand playing with his nipple, realizing Fred had come back to play with him after hurriedly taking off his own shirt. Harry notices George's lack of attention on anything but the weeping tip of his tan cock, and licks his lips excitedly when he plunges his hand onto the zipper of George's pants. Undoing the fly and button he snakes his hand in and grabs the almost solid member of a very excited red head.

Before he can even think of what he is doing, he feels his own mouth settle around the head of George's member, sucking lightly before swiping his tongue along the tip of it in a teasing motion. A luscious moan escapes the back of the red head's throat, his hands already weaving themselves into the silky tresses of chocolate brown on Harry's head. It's a reflex reaction, George thrusts into Harry's hot mouth, causing a few coughs to escape the unprepared choking brunette. However, Harry quickly recovers, and the chuckles that escape his voice box reverberate back up the red head's length arousingly. George is unprepared for the hand he now feels on his balls, along with Harry now steadily bobbing his head up and down the Weasley twins length it is coaxing his orgasm to pique in the next few seconds.

Both men are moaning loudly, Harry suddenly feeling the warm calloused hand that is clutching his dick.

"Fred!" The red head looks to the green emerald eyes of the boy who called him, his smile immediately brightening when he sees the look of pure desire on the writhing boy's face. Fred feels his face flush as a rampant thought crosses his brain, _he looks hot with a dick in his mouth, and he seems to be using his hands really well to get George off too_… He shakes his head, denying anymore thought spared to that train.

"Harry, I'm going to get you ready…It's gonna hurt darling." Fred drawls lightly at the end, watching as the brunette gives him a little nod before going back to sucking George off. The fire is suddenly getting a little hotter against Fred's side, but he barely notices it in the already steaming room, sweat rolling off all their bodies. Fred leans forward catching Harry's attention, and snagging a finger in the brunette's mouth. "Suck my fingers for a little bit." Harry nods slowly, moving his other hand to continue stroking the hard member, while wrapping his wet mouth around four of Fred's fingers.

George cries out as he feels his stomach clench and his orgasm hits him like a wall. Strings of white fluid erupt from his tip and spill over the tan hand, clenching his deflating member, of a very satisfied Harry Potter. The brunette teasingly brings his covered hand up to his curious mouth, and he licks off the white liquid as if it were nothing more than icing. Fred and George are frozen for a moment, each momentarily fixed in place, getting more excited. The red head, George, collapses back onto his heels, a harsh pant escaping the crevice between his lips as he comes down from the peak of his orgasm. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Fred pokes a finger tentatively into Harry's pink entrance. A squeal-ish moan erupts from the brunette, his back arching even though he feels only a sense of discomfort now. "Go." He mutters, feeling tiny prickles of needles dancing around his ass hole as Fred penetrates his arse. However, the pain spreads to a bigger ring of threshold as the two fingers invading his insides start to scissor and move around. A grimace spears across his features, but he masks it quickly as he sees the concerned look on both brothers' faces. "I'm fine." He musters his best smile, and gets used to the feeling of the two digits searching purchase inside of him.

"Make it feel better for him Fred!" George hisses, moving around to kiss along Harry's chest and tease his nipples. Soon pleasure is all the younger Gryffindor can feel as George lays into his mouth, mapping it with his tongue, and Fred thrusts into a sweet spot inside of him with his two fingers. Another is added and twirled around, stretching him wider but Harry barely notices over the tendrils of pleasure sweeping over his prostrate and sending jittering signals to his brain. His body responds unthinkingly now, and one hand is clutching Fred's shoulder while the other rests on George's hip. The younger boy surprises Fred as he thrusts himself willingly onto the older boy's fingers currently penetrating him.

"R-reea-ddy!" Harry growls, his head scraping against the carpet as he throws it farther back. Fred takes advantage of the weakness and lunges forward, grazing his teeth along the exposed flesh of Harry's neck.

"Harry hon, you have to get Fred ready, it won't slip in as easy if you don't." George coaxes, watching quietly as Harry responds somewhat robotically, his body not yet back in his full control. He rests on his elbows, his luscious ass waving in the air as he licks teasingly up the side of Fred's now exposed member. The feral groan that escapes his cherry lips though, turns Harry's member even harder than he thought possible. He jumps lightly when he feels hands grab and squeeze his ass, but when he looks up and sees Fred leaning over him he just plays with the tip of the man's weeping cock.

"E-enough, I can't come before I get in you, now can I?...Bloody hell Harry where did you learn THAT? I thought you weren't gay?..." Fred throws some light jokes in there, but secretly in the back of both twins' minds they wonder where exactly Harry received the expertise he exercised this very day.

The brunette just giggles, turning seductively around, all the while keeping his butt high in the air like a flag ripe for the taking. George notices the look of pure desire written across his twin's face, the own emotion swirling around inside of his chest too. This is something they have been waiting for, sure, they had been able to be close to Harry all through school with his best friend being their little brother, but this is different, it is something so entirely more. For since they all had started going out over a week and a half ago Fred and George have come to desire the boy in all possible ways, they want his heart to belong to them, his mind to only think of them, and his body to only remember them. Of course, the middle one is impossible if not anything else, but they hope that the brunette will at least wonder about them a few times a day for the rest of his life.

Harry for the first time notices Rapier, the little lion, and Holey, the sneaky mongoose; sitting peacefully wrapped together on the coffee table near the three sweaty boys. They look sort of like a yin and yang as they lay with their heads on each other's back. A ripple runs along their bodies as Fred starts to push the head of his penis into Harry's constricting entrance. "Harry babe, try to relax." The red head soothes lightly, resting his free hand on a quivering hip. Fred's other hand takes the job of guiding his member into the boy under him. George lies on the floor near Harry's head, where the boy is grimacing in pain resting on his elbows. He draws Harry's face to his and steals his attention for a series of light steamy kisses. This takes some of his mind off the pain centering around his ass hole and he leans back towards Fred unthinkingly. This causes the older Gryffindor's member to slip in a few more inches and a series of moans to echo around the room. Harry for the reason that something inside of him was brushed in such a wonderful way, George had actually really groaned, for when Harry had unexpectedly been pushed into a little bit more he had grabbed George's hair and yanked a little too hard.

The two twins watch the brunette floundering passionately on the floor, his stomach brushing the ground as his head involuntarily is thrown back. "R-right the-there!" Harry groans sexily, his fingers fisting themselves into the faux rug tickling his belly. Fred takes that as a cue, and pulls almost completely out of the younger man, before slamming back into him, again brushing against that sweet spot inside of Harry. The moan that escapes from him is nothing either of them had ever heard, and George starts to get hard again, his tip leaking a little pre-cum. "Unh—Fred…George." Harry grinds out, his insides melting pleasingly as Fred penetrates him over and over again. His hand sneaks out and grabs George's member, teasing and stroking it back to life in the moment as he is pounded into. "I w-want you next." Harry mumbles, but neither of the twins miss his words. They look at each other, wondering how their Harry is such a sex hound.

George reaches under the tan waist of his lover and wraps his deft fingers around Harry's weeping member; the boy is overjoyed at the feeling as he shoves his head into the carpet biting the scream he had almost let out. Fred changes his angle a little, and is surprised when Harry's hands and body scrabble out in front of him as a groan of pure desire and ecstasy escapes the back of the brunette's already sore throat. Deciding to try it again, Fred pounds into the same exact place, and is pleased to see an almost similar reaction to what Fred now knows is him hitting the boy's prostate. Harry screams out in a loss of self-control, his insides literally melting in the rapture of the moment. Fred can feel himself getting close, and a look from George and he knows Harry is getting there too. Another few strokes from George's hand and Harry is sputtering on the floor, his cock releasing all the pent up cum and feelings he had been enjoying. The brunette doesn't miss the two twins lapping up his releases from George's hand. He rides out his climax and now works on getting Fred to come too. Harry uses his hips more, working with Fred to make the man feel better, and when Fred comes, it is literally a surprise for Harry had accidently clenched his muscles when the red head had once again hit his prostrate right on.

The feeling of being full doesn't escape Harry's knowledge, but he is satisfied physically. Being a little more daring he turns around and plunges his mouth down around George's, once again, rock hard cock; this causes a surprised gasp from the red head. Harry can feel a little bit of Fred's come trickling down his leg, so he quickly wets George's member and pushes him back to lie down. George settles for resting on his elbows on his back and gives the brunette a quizzical look.

Harry surprises both men as he climbs on top of George's hips and goes down on the red head's cock. Both men groan out, Fred taking the opportunity to sit in between his brother's legs and behind Harry, allowing him to help the boy pound into himself. The position is incredibly erotic for Harry who gets the feeling of Fred's hands on his ass, and from time to time on his own now aroused member. "Mhm GRED, FORGE!" Harry confuses his words, making Fred giggle at the adorable mix-up of names. George sits up, squishing the brunette in between him and Fred. Now Fred doesn't have to stroke Harry's member, as the friction between bodies is getting him off well enough. Soon all three of them are getting off another time, cum flying in complete disorder, sticking their bodies together like glue, as they don't immediately pull away. Harry feels even fuller than before, but enjoys the thought that two people he loves loved him dearly tonight.

"Would one of you please clean us up so we can lie down on the rug together? I don't want to leave this position for a while." George is the closest one to the coffee table so he leans back and grabs his wand, casting a quick cleaning charm they feel the sticky body fluids disappear and only their soft skin rubbing against each other. George pulls out of Harry, causing a little gasp of surprise and then a giggle. Fred and George wrap their arms around the boy snuggled between them, their bodies and the magically kept fire keeping all their naked forms warm. Both twins glow in their satisfaction at having bound the boy to them, and Harry knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he will never again be able to leave, but his thoughts run along the same line as, _who ever said anything about fucking and then leaving_?

If they were to look outside, they would see that it is snowing.

* * *

**-Shrug-, I really don't know...I hoped that was okay, I mean I have only written a few sex scenes before...I think this is like my eighth or some stupid number like that. xD**

**REVIEW PAHWEASE!!/and again suggestions on pairings to write about are wonderful ;]**

**-The Miss Muffin :3**


End file.
